We propose to operate a core facility that performs the necessary procedures related to Animal Modeling and Outcome Assessment for the University of Pittsburgh Brain Trauma Research Center program project grant (PPG). The facilities in this core will be used by the following principal investigators (PIs) involved in the individual proposals in this PPG application: 1) Steven Graham, M.D., Ph.D., Project #1, "bcl-2 family genes in traumatic brain injury (TBI)", 2) Steven Dekosky., Project $2, "IL-1beta, APP metabolism and hypothermia in head injury", 3) Patrick Kochanek, M.D., Project #3, "iNOS and TBI", 4) Edward Dixon, Ph.D., Project #4 "Dopaminergic mechanisms of TBI," and 5) Robert Clark, M.D., Project #5 "PARS activation after TBI." The core facility will address the following Specific Aims 1) To provide a centralized facility for surgery and anesthesia for all of the proposed experimental manipulations of mice and rats within the PPG, 2) To provide uniform injury for all studies in mice and rats in the PPG (controlled cortical impact [CI] model, and CCI model with secondary insult) and ensure consistency by performing quality control analysis, 3) To provide a centralized facility for the standardized assessment of functional outcome parameters (motor and cognitive) within the PPG, 4) To provide a centralized facility for the standardized assessment of histological outcome parameters (contusion volume and hippocampal neuron counting) within the PPG, 5) To facilitate interaction between the PIs within the PPG, and facilitate interaction with collaborating investigators at the Pittsburgh NMR Center for Biomedical Research (Carnegie Mellon University), and 6) To provide a standardized hypothermia regimen for all studies using this therapy in rats in the PPG. The successful execution of these specific aims will provide for optimal resource utilization by the investigators include the use of 1) technician time, 2) laboratory space, 3) equipment, 4) supplies, 5) animals, and 6) Magnetic Resonance Imaging time. At the same time, quality control will be ensured for all of the studies in mice and rats, and a structured environment for interaction between the PIs within the PPG will be provided.